Are You Okay?
by rozes-aren't-ill
Summary: After defeating Hawk Moth, Chat Noir is lost. He discovered something and he did something more terrible. Will he be habile to move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is my first fanfic ever. So, no judging, please.**

Adrien didn't know what to think. All went to fast. All went to blur.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Ladybug had arrived, but that didn't prevent Hawk Moth to take his ring off. Her eyes widened as she looked who was under the mask as well for the villain._

 _When the de-transformation was done, Adrien never felt so weak. He didn't care for the moment that everyone in the piece was staring at him._

 _"A-Adrian?" Hawk Moth whispered after a few seconds. He seemed destabilized. Weird, though for a villain. Maybe it was just because the villain was expecting someone else than a model boy._

 _Ladybug took the opportunity to strike him, while he was disturbed. Alas, he quickly straightened out and dodged the hit. They went into an intense battle._

 _While this moment, the blonde had a more of energy and he was searching for his kwami. Plagg was not far away from him, but looked like a way more weaker than the boy. Weirdly, Adrien had kept a Camembert in his pocket for any emergency._

 _"A-Adrien. Are you al-alright?" Plagg tried to stay._

 _"Yes. I'm fine, but we need to help Ladybug. Now, eat this. Quickly!"_

 **-LB-**

"Hey." Someone said behind him. The blond boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a girl with ponytails.

"Are you alright?" Marinette asked.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Are you really thinking you can defeat me?" Hawk Moth roared._

 _"As long as I have my lucky charm."_

 _Ladybug grinned as she hit the villain with an uppercut. He felt dizzy for a moment, so the hero tried to grab his cane by her yo-yo. Only, Hawk Moth seemed to regenerate more faster than them. After, what she remembered was, her, flying onto the wall._

 _She managed to stand up and she screamed : "LUCKY CHARM!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Here we go!**

 **Oh, and, I don't own ML**

"I just... I don't know." Adrien whispered.

Marinette leaned towards the boy and sat tried to get his eyes, but the blond would just look on the floor.

All happened yesterday and, now, the girl had convinced Nathalie to let her see Adrien.

"Hey." The boy looked up and saw Marinette smile warmly. "All will be alright."

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"LUCKY CHARM!"_

 _Something weird dropped in the hands of the heroine, like usual. It was a simple escrima stick. The thing is Marinette wasn't like Adrien. She didn't take escrima classes. She tried to see how this object could be useful. Then, she spotted Adrien._

 _It was a risk to take, because, first, he was still weak and second, Hawk Moth was between them. But, the heroine had to take the risk, or else, their opposant will have the Miraculouses of the two of them._

 _"Adrien!" she shouted, capting both of the attention of the blond and the villain. Her plan was to pretend to tell to Adrien to leave. "Leave, now!"_

 _"You think you can keep him far from me?" Hawk Moth said._

 _"Yes, I'm sure."_

 _Little did he know that the boy understood the plan of his lady._

 _Ladybug threw her stick to Adrien, not far from the face of the villain. The blond catched the object and was ready to distract their opposant._

 _"What did you think? Escrima sticks are not arrows, little girl."_

 _He didn't see the hit coming. Adrien hit with all the energy in the waist of their enemy. The hit was strong enough to cut the breath of Hawk Moth and he dropped the ring off of his hand._

 _The teenager took the ring, but he couldn't transform, because Plagg was still weak._

 **-LB-**

Marinette looked into his deep green eyes. Usual, they were full of energy, almost shining. Now, they were red, because he cried all the night.

"Trust me, Kitty. As long I'm here, everything will go to normal."


	3. Chapter 3

**An update! So, there it is!**

 **I. Don't. Own. Miraculous. Ladybug.**

Marinette took the blond in her arms as Adrien' face leaned on her shoulder. She felt something on her back. The dark hair girl guessed that it was the model boy who was crying.

"How can things go back to normal?"

"I don't know how, but I'm sure it will."

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"You will lose, Ladybug. You are running out of time." Hawk Moth said, amused. The heroine heard a beeping from her earrings and she knew the villain was right._

 _"I will finally know who I was against all this time."_

 _As Marinette thought it was the end, she heard a small and weak "Plagg, claws out!" She looked at Hawk Moth and he seemed to not have heard Adrien. The heroine forced herself to not smile as she knew Chat was her only hope._

 _"One mintue left, Ladybug." He mused while the beeping._

 _"You won't get away like that."_

 _"Oh. You think you can still beat me? You are weak, you can't defeat me! I'll be-" He gasped. Marinette didn't know what happen._

 _The villain started to cough with what, blood went out of his mouth, He gasped a few seconds before falling to his knees. The heroine looked up and saw Chat Noir, standing with his hand right in front of him. His claws were covered with blood._

 _"Chat-" Ladybug started._

 _"I used my cataclysm." He looked down to see the villain de-transformed._

 _The hero with the ponytails looked too. Her eyes widened when she discovered that the man laying on the floor, bloodied, was Gabriel Agreste. She looked up to Adrien and saw his desperate face. The blond fell to his knees, next to his father._

 _"Why did you have to do this?" Adrien asked, tears dropping on the floor._

 _"A-Adrien." His father smiled weakly and coughed a little. "It was... It was fo-for your mother, A-Adrien. I wan-wanted you happy. Us hap-happy. A happy family..."_

 _The boy cried, now. He didn't stop the tears to fall and Marinette couldn't do anything but looking at Adrien._

 _The teenagers didn't notice the kwamis who were staring at them. Tikki was hugging Plagg which recently went out of his ring. Nooroo was hugging them too, like a big brother._

 ** _-LB-_**

"Thank you, Mari." The girl heard. She smiled and said softly:

"Remember that, I'm by your side, whatever happen."

"I know, Princess."


End file.
